06-05-2013 - Rappy McRapperson Cohosts
Length: 51 minutes, 41 seconds Rappy McRapperson cohosts rappy, hawaii, jesus, pizza call, the pizza, come inside me jesus, smelly belly, 107.8, poop, barf, pube, M1chelle, icona pop Show Notes “Pink and Purple” – Rappy McRapperson 00:28 – 6:44 RBCP and Rappy with 25 ding-dongs, no, wait....29 ding-dongs listening. Rappy is visiting the Meatland from Hawaii's big island with hopes of getting money and more spiritual. He is leaving for Hawaii in a month because he hates the Meatland. RBCP and Rappy are drinking beer and praising the Lord tonight. Donate $ to Rappy because he is broke and addicted to drugs, and Jesus. Coming up is the world premier of Rappy's new worship song “Come Inside Me Jesus”. Rappy was the A/V guy at some church he joined after not jumping off a bridge when stricken with the suicide condition. The A/V work was getting boring but Rappy became enchanted by the structure of the songs of worship so he composed his own in praise of that Lord Jeuss Christ (LJC). 6:45 – 8:56 WORLD PREMIER “Come Inside Me Jesus” – Rappy McRapperson 8:57 – 10:26 RBCP and Rappy, not Rappy music, and some kind of temporal anomaly. 10:27 – 10:36 The end of a call appears from a wormhole and they are back on the air. 10:58 BREAKING NEWS enigma420 hates RBCP. 11:10 – 14:26 John (RBCP) from The Pizza calls some guy and quickly transfers the phone to Josh (Rappy). Josh apologizes for the pizza they were delivered which was full of dirt, mold, and floor pepperoni which was grossed up by a $50 corporate tax-break simpleton who isn't a Christian. 14:56 – 22:00 Jerry (Rappy) call from The Pizza and tells the delivery customer who answers not to eat nor munch on it because a ding-dong in the kitchen put some barf in their pizza. He soon reveals that he is from the 107.8 WKP Comedy Pranks Morning Radio Show. She is the number 15 winner and wins $1,000. Jerry transfers the call to Jerry (now RBCP). She says 'good morning' so Jerry dryly tells her she loses because it is not morning. He tells her this is a joke and they are not really with the radio station. Larry says someone really barfed in her pizza and there may be a pube. Then Jerry says they really are from the radio station and she has won a giant thousand dollar check and a big, big, barf-free pizza with a check on the bottom of the pizza. She says she listens to a Christian radio station so they immediately play “Come Inside Me Jesus” and she can be heard talking to someone off-phone in the background. When the song is over, she forgives them and Jerry says the station is 1-0-18.4 before she hangs up. 23:41 BREAKING NEWS Everyone loves pubes 24:03 – 28:22 Tyler (RBCP) from The Pizza calls a carry-out customer to tell him to return the tip jar he stole on the way out. Video shows him then walking over to a bench in the lobby and urinating on the floor, splattering a wall. Melissa is moping it up and is pissed. Tyler and Rappy tell him Mr. Shitzprah is their supervisor. Further examination of the video footage shows him then pooping on the floor in front of the employees door. Enigma stepped in the poop (which was now on fire) as he was leaving to make a delivery/sell a baggie of weed. 29:09 “I Love It” by Icona Pop 29:30 Back from a 21 second poop/pee/fart break 30:00 – 38:37 RBCP reads M1chelle tweets and Rappy analyzes them. She now has 555 followers, and more stats. 38:37 – 39:25 RBCP The Pizza leaves Lisa a message because she didn't return the pizza box and leftover pizza for recycling and now will be charged $50 for the box return deposit. Laugh Track Matt makes a brief cameo. 39:50 – 42:04 Rappy addresses the audience. He is world premiering “Smelly Belly” which he recorded two days ago; and world premier of "Smelly Belly" 42:05 Rappy talks about “Smelly Belly” and life on the big island. 45:00 – 46:35 Out of numbers to call, they attempt to get one more number for the end of the show by calling Pizzas in Hawaii. Connecting with one, Larry (Rappy) says he from the corporate office on the mainland (in a British accent) and is immediately hung up on. 48:20 – 49:30 If you send $20 to $10 to $5 to Rappy to help keep his traveling good, he'll mail you a drawing. He vows to stay with RBCP until he gets the money or RBCP kicks him out. 39 listeners now. 49:31 – end “Come Inside Me Jesus” Category:Snow Plow Show